tmfatefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Saber (Fate/Stay Night)
Saber '(???) is the Saber-class Servant of Kiritsugu Emiya in the Fourth Holy Grail War and Shirou Emiya in the Fifth Holy Grail War. She is the Servant of Norma Goodfellow (possessed by Manaka Sajyou) in the Holy Grail War of Fate/Labyrinth, in addition she is one of the many Servants of Isrivel Jones of the Grand Orders conflicts of ''Fate/Grand Order. Profile Identity Saber`s True Name is 'God '(神 Kami), known as Adoni in Judaism, God in Christianity, and Allah in Islam, better known as the '''Ruler of the Universe, having created it out of nothing. She is the "Once and Future Creator" and a legendary, mythological person considered to be the father to all religions and all life on earth. She wielded the Heaven Splitting Sword known as Krone, but it was eventually sealed away by it`s owner due to the danger in using Krone. She later received '''Galient '''and '''Lunar '''from her son Jesus Christ; designed to end all conflicts by imprisoning the people who would fight and kill each and testing their personality to see if they were beyond repentance. She later started reincarnating into various people over the planet giving up her divinity to see their truth. In fact, one of her own reincarnations Igraine birthed King Arthur making King Arthur related to Saber, but in essence they are essentially the same person. While Saber is a Deity well known as a model for future Deities, the truth is that she is just a myth, a tale told to protect the future generation, to spread fear into the heart of that religion`s enemies and become in essence their protector. Told from birth of her own task, the young Deity lamented her fate but in the end accepted it becoming the Deity she was meant to be. When she was born, she was known as Princess Elaine, Fifth Daughter of Chaos and Order, being the only daughter that survived the Big Bang becoming the Creator of the Universe and discarding her name of Elaine as a result. Childhood Elaine was born into a time of order and balance, peace, and prosperity that began with the demise of her father Chaos at the hands of her elder sisters. Frightened with the demise of her husband, Elaine`s mother Balance took her far away raising her in a secluded meadow, leaving her at the age of 10 forcing Elaine to develop into a young adult faster than she should`ve have had to. As she gradually grew up, people started to fear her and her power, calling her a Deity Destroyer. Interested by the rumors, Elaine`s four elder sisters traveled all over, finding Elaine killing bandits with a single slice of her scythe. Calling her a exoctic beauty, they decided to make Elaine their own handmaiden and divine warrior, granting her with greater immortality than she already had. Despite knowing of their cruelty, Elaine agreed to their offer becoming their loyal bodyguard, handmaiden, and divine warrior. With her divinity raised, Elaine trains harder, faster, and longer than before determined to become stronger. In a unexpected turn of events, Elaine is betrayed by her mother Balance who reveals her identity.